A Drunken Tale
by Peanutcat12
Summary: One night Tseng and Rufus meet at a bar...forced by Reno and Rude of coarse, but what will happen when they are both drunk? Rufus x Tseng uke Tseng yaoi


All in this fic belongs to Square Enix!

And to you guests don't even bother leaving a review that isn't very nice (i.e. you suck!) that doesn't help me become a better writer. If you nicely tell me what is wrong that I'll accept your review (i.e. your story is good, but your grammar is a bit off. Try changing - to -.)

* * *

Tseng woke up, for a start, having this feeling like something was going to happen today. He just shrugged it off and went to make breakfast. After that it was off to work. He was early, like always, so there was hardly any one in the building.

"Morning, Mr. Tseng," the sectary said.

"Morning, how are you?" Tseng asked.

"Fine and you?" he asked back.

"I'm good so far," Tseng answered.

" 'till Reno gets here." the sectary stated.

"Yeah really," Tseng said, "Thank god I have Advil in my desk."

The sectary just laughed. Tseng unlocked his door and set down at his desk.

"Morning Reno," he heard the sectary say.

"Morning yo!" he hears Reno shout.

"This is going to be a long day," Tseng said with a sigh.

His office door open and in came Reno.

"Morning boss!" he yelled.

Tseng let out another sigh.

"Yep a long day indeed," he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Later That Night - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_How did I let them convince me to come here? _Tseng thought.

Reno had some how convince him to go to a bar with him and Rude. He really wasn't enjoying it ether.

_I just want to go home, _he thought.

"Ah I see I'm not the only one here that's not liking this," said someone behind him.

Tseng turned and looked. There, in a white suit, was Rufus Shinra. He sat down on the stool beside Tseng.

"So how did Reno convinced you?" he asked.

"Surprisingly he paid me," Tseng answered, "What about you?"

"Blackmail," answered Rufus.

"With what?" Tseng asked now curious.

Rufus blushed and answered, "I rather not say."

_He's hiding something, _Tseng thought.

Tseng didn't say anything, just took a sip of his drink. There was silence between them for a while and it was making Rufus nervous.

"So what are you drinking?" Rufus asked braking the silence.

"Whiskey," Tseng answered, "And you?"

"Whit Wine," answered Rufus, "Whiskey is a little strong for you, isn't it?"

"I use to drink Vodka," answered Tseng.

Rufus' eyes widen.

"Really!?" Rufus asked not believing what he just heard.

Tseng nodded and took another sip of his drink. They both didn't say anything to each other, just sipping their drinks.

- - - - - - - - - Hours Later - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tseng was officially drunk off his ass. He was laughing at every little thing that he saw or heard. Though Rufus wasn't better off ether. Reno and Rude came over to Tseng.

"Come on boss, time to go home," said Reno pulling Tseng's arm.

Tseng just laughed at him.

"Here I'll take him," said Rufus.

"You sure president?" asked Rude, "you're drunk as him."

"Yeah I'm sure," answered Rufus.

"All right then, we'll leave him in your care yo," said Reno.

He and Rude left. Rufus pulled Tseng up by his arm.

"Come on," he said dragging a laughing Tseng out with him.

They soon made it to Rufus' home.

"This is you hous" said Tseng, too drunk to use proper English.

(Note: I tried making Tseng sound drunk)

"I know," said Rufus, "But it was closer then your's and I don't think you'll make it all the way there in your state."

"Aww," said Tseng.

Rufus walked Tseng up to his bedroom. He tool off Tseng's shoes, jacket, and tie. He started to unbutton Tseng's shirt when Tseng grabbed he's collar.

"Huh?" Rufus asked.

Tseng pulled him down into a kiss. Rufus was red as Reno's hair.

"Wh..what was that for?" asked Rufus.

Tseng smiled at him.

"I thohts it was o..o..obvious," answered Tseng.

Rufus just blanked.

"I loves you!" shouted Tseng giving him a big hug.

Rufus was shocked and didn't return the hug. Tseng let go and had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Rufus asked.

"You no loves me!" Tseng yelled.

"No no I do too!" Rufus shouted.

"Then why you no return hug and kiss!?" Tseng asked.

"I didn't expect it," answered Rufus, "Sorry."

Rufus then held Tseng. They stayed like that for a few minuets.

"Sex," said Tseng.

"What?" Rufus asked.

"I wants sex," answered Tseng.

Rufus' eyes widen.

_Did he just? _Thought Rufus.

"I..I can give you that," offered Rufus.

"Really?" Tseng asked excitedly.

Rufus nodded.

"Yay!" shouted Tseng.

"But first we need to take these off," said Rufus pointing at their clothes.

"Okay," said Tseng stripping his clothes off.

He reached over and took Rufus' off. Rufus lay Tseng back onto the bed and he got between his legs. He put a finger in Tseng's entrance. He started to thrust it. Tseng arched his back and let out a moan. Rufus then put another finger in.

"Please stops teasing me," begged Tseng.

Rufus smiled and took out his fingers and slowly slip in his cock. Tseng whimpered in pain when Rufus started to thrust. Soon the whimpers turn into moans when Rufus hit the right spot.

"Faster!" shouted Tseng.

Rufus did just that. Soon he could feel his climax coming. Tseng arched his back again.

"Rufus!" shouted Tseng when he release.

Tseng tighten around Rufus, making him cum. Rufus slipped out and laid beside Tseng. They both fall asleep.

- - - - - - - - In The Morning - - - - - - - - - - -

Rufus woke up before Tseng. He looked over at him and smiled. He ran his fingers through Tseng's silky black hair.

_My beautiful Turk, _he thought.

Tseng open his eye and looked at Rufus. He smiled when the memories came back to him.

"I was telling the truth," he said, "I do love you."

Rufus' smiled bigger.

"As was I," he said.

They then began that morning with a deep, pleasurable kiss.

* * *

This was my first time doing this pairing, so I hope I got them right.

Picture: fuzzylittlekitty . deviantart art/Rufus-x-Tseng-A-Drunken-Tale-160989101 (take out the spaces)


End file.
